Kate Beckett new Career
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate takes the Job and the world keeps spinning without her.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett new Career

Kate takes the DC Job, and the world keeps spinning without her.

**K**ate sat on the side of her bed, in her one bedroom apartment in down town Washington DC.

Some box's were still staked against the wall still un packed months after moving in. They contained memories from her past so, she kept them boxed up, same as in her mind. She had caller her former friends in New York several times since she changed jobs but they seen in a hurry to get off the line. At other time they were busy and turned her call to voice mail. It was obvious to her there done with her as they felt she abandon them, with cause..

The great job was just the same job but bigger, in a different way. She was doing more paper work than ever and field work is done by others. She had a title and badge, gun and ID. She also had an office shared with five other agents.

She was now a worker bee, not a leader. She's told what and when to investigate. She followed leads other found.

Even how she dressed was subject to her boss's commands.

He told her he wanted her to dress in proper agent attar.

He made it plain he wanted female agents in his office to dress in skirts and dresses. Secretary she felt he wanted the two female agents to look like secturarys not agents. If he sent her into the field a change to a proper pants suit was the norm.

As she had only been in the field twice in the six months she had been here, she found she had now a large hodgepodge of odd dress and skirts, all in dark colors, in varying lengths.

Her social life is uninterested since she arrived. She's been asked out on a date numerous times. Never more than twice with the same person, by her choice.

Deep in thought she just caught the sound of her cell on the table beside the front door chirping. Answering just before voice mail cut in she said.

"_Special Agent Beckett."_

"_Special Agent Beckett it's Will, how are you doing down in the Capital."_

"_Do you want the truth, or a nice soft lie, to make you feel jealous?"_

"_It hard to tell what, is what from you Kate lately. _

_I thought you were, '__**One and done girl with Rick Castle.**__' _

_Then I hear you dumped him like a three-day old dead fish, and moved to the AD' office in DC. _

_Katie the word in the Bureau is you have a '__**Sugar Daddy', **__that__looking over you so you do not get assigned any dangerous cases or dirty, true or not Kate?"_

"_Will I have no idea what that last statement about a sugar daddy was about._

_As for Castle and I, we just separated. I made a choice of this job, not him. I wanted more he was content to just stay as we were in New York." _

"_Kate you told me you loved him forever, what changed?"_

"_I don't know Will, he pushed me to make a choice between the new job and him, and I got mad and said the wrong thing and he said good-bye Kate. That the end of the story."_

"_Kate that's sad and cold. I never thought you were that way. I saw you and Rick together just before you took the job and you looked so happy, I guess I saw the outside not the true inside you."_

"_Will that is so detestable of you, I was happy with him Will. If that all you called for I think I will hang up."_

"_Actually I was going to be in DC this weekend and wanted to ask you to go to dinner with me, Saturday night. I guess I blew that."_

"_Will I'm so lonely even a nights fighting with you would be a pleasure, so what time."_

"_About 7pm, dress nice I'm taking you to a first-rate place."_

"_Ok I'll clean up and try to dress to impress. See you at 7. Good night Will."_

"_Good night Kate."_

Long after Will's call, Kate was thinking about what they said to each other. It bother her that Will said the word in the bureau was she had some one watching over her and taking care of her, she wanted to know who it was if it in fact was real.

Arriving back at her office early the next morning Kate used her security level she requested her own personally file. It arrived in her office at 10am. It took her till noon to read it and take notes. She entered in to her computer some number codes and is surprised at what they meant.

She found out a "_**235WWC**_" was note from a member of congress. She also found that form **FBI94-765**, was a code for preferences in assignments.

No names were attached to either of these entries, but she was just amassed that Will was right she's being protected, and placed.

She also saw a note that she was fast tracked to promotion and was never transferred to any post in New York.

Being Kate Beckett she sent an e-mail to personnel requesting a confirmation on the authorities of the _**235WWC **_on Agent Kate Beckett. Two hours later an e-mail came back with the name.

Kate read the name then call her boss to tell him she was sick and was going home early. He said ok and she went home. On the way home she stopped at a pay phone and called Will.

"_**Will can you come over early to my place tonight, I want to talk about our times together."**_

"_**Sure Kate but I was going to ask you to go out to eat tonight."**_

"_**Ok pick me at 6 and we can talk and see about old times."**_

"_**Great see you at 6."**_

At 6pm she is dressed a simple but classy dress unsure of where they were going to have dinner. Will was on time and dress in a sport coat with out a tie. They drove out of the city to a nice Restaurant. They are seated right away as Will had call earlier . Both enjoyed a drink before dinner and had a bottle of wine with their meal. Kate started to relax after the second drink.

They talked about their past, and why they broke up. They both realized that her breaking with him was exactly the same as why she and Castle parted, **'The job.****' **It was funny but not the laughing kind.

This made Kate open up about the FBI codes in her file.

Will express some concerns about Kate's reading her own file. He did confirm that he also looked into her file. He checked and found out that Senator Brackton was the one who push to get her to DC and the note. And the Deputy Director was the one who assigned the FBI94-765 to her. After dinner they moved to the bar side and talked for an other two hours, drinking all that time. When it was time to leave both knew neither could drive safely so they called a cab.

In the back seat on the ride home they were quiet. Will to keep from tossing around so much put his arm around Kate.

Kate really enjoyed the warmth and safe feeling his arm made her feel, something missing for the months in DC.

When they arrived at her apartment Will was only going to walk her to her door. It was Kate who told the cab to go her reasons were that in _am_ he would need someone to drive him to regain his car outside the Restaurant. They entered her place and Kate locked the door.

"_**Kate where are your spare blankets and pillows?"**_

"_**Will I have none, no one has express a wish to stay over night you are the only one I have ever ask to stay the night. **_

_**My bed is king size and we have slept together before. **_

_**This time as friends so keep your hands to your self."**_

"_**As hard as that seems I'll do my best."**_

Kate went into her bedroom and changed into her t-shirt and sleeping pants, then got into bed turned off the light and call will into the room. He undress down to his underpants and got into her bed. After several drinks, loneliness' and the good feeling of a warm body took over both of them.

The sum shining thru the corner of the window shade woke her up. Following her normal routine she started to get up to empty her bladder. It felt full. It was then she found an arm across her waist. The arm extended down between her legs and the finger were inside her body. A wave of heat awaken within her as her movement caused those fingers to move and excite that area of her body. Her movement aroused her bed mate in a similar way. She felt this growing arousal against her lower back. Squirming to get free she became aware that she's naked. She tuned onto her side and is greeted by Will's smiling face. Will leaned into her and kissed her on the lips, and moved his body over hers. Playing with her hardening nipple he spoke.

"_**Good morning beautiful Kate. Was it as good as you remembered, you seem to have developed moves I can't remember. This was defiantly a night I'll remember."**_

"_**OMG Will I can't remember anything after we got into bed."**_

"_**Well let me just jog your memory of what we did collectively ."**_

He press down on her, spreading her legs father apart slipping his engorged penis into her warm and wet love cannel. He thrust once deeply and he was fully into her started to make love**/**sex with her. Half awake and her body totally aroused she joined into the act. When they were done, they laid on there backs and, rested.

"_**Will this was so wrong, I have good feeling for you but last night and this morning will the end for us."**_

"_**Kate I still love you. But if you do not feel the same can we still stay friends?" **_

"_**Yes along it's as good friends and no more bed friends. So let me up before we both get wet."**_

"_**Are you going to shower now.""Yes after I relive my bladder."**_

"_**Can I wash your back one last time?"**_

"_**If you can behave this is the last time for any of this Will**_."

They showered together and what the both feared might happen, happened twice before the left her apartment to retrieve his car.

Sunday night Will flew back to New York. On Monday Kate walked into her boss dropped her file on his desk and read the riot act to him.

After she's done she gave him her notice of her intent to resigned effecting thirty days, as require by FBI rules.

Kate went back to her office and called Captain Gates.

After a 30 minute talk she had the correct forms Faxed to her so she could reapply to rejoin the NYPD.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett new Career

Chapter II

Kate takes the Job and the world keeps spinning without her.

* * *

The next thirty days dragged by with her boss giving her a cold look every day.

**O**n her last day she had to go to personal and do an exit interview. She told the exit person every thing about the special strings used to get her to DC, the use of the request for non-hazards duty station and the note to never be station in New York. She gave them her Badge, her Glock, and her FBI ID, and keys to her SUV .

Two weeks later, in the 12th precinct at noon straight up the elevators open a Kate Beckett returned to her home.

Ryan and Esposito are shocked to see her come in to the squad room and walk up to Gates office door and knock. Gates call her in and shut the door.

"_**Welcome back Detective Beckett. **_

_**When you called me I had to inquired of 1PP if you could come back. **_

_**It seems that the Mayor's office was very interested in your return, for many reasons. You'll returned to active duty, here in the 12**__**th**__**. As of noon today. **_

_**They are some restrictions I am placing on you. I think the FBI was right about you are going to rise in the force, so you will study and take the lieutenants exam in three weeks. You will pass it and become my second in command."**_

"_**I'll do the best I can." **_

_**I know you can do it, and you will do this, so you will only supervise cases until the test. **_

_**Than you will resume as the lead detective of all squads in the 12**__**th**__** precinct. **_

_**So Kate here is your Badge and ID. You will need to qualify on the range before I can give you your weapon. So good luck and get out of my office."**_

"_**Yes sir going now. Can I go to the range today sir?""Yes go now then come back, so we can see what you have forgotten in your time gone."**_

They talked for thirty minutes, Kate left the office and went to the break room for a cup of coffee.

In the break room she's met by Ryan, and Esposito and by the one man she hope to see but was so scared to face, Rick Castle.

"_**Well hello agent Beckett what brings the FBI to the grace the 12**__**th**__**?"**_

"_**Javier there is no FBI agent in here. Only NYPD Detectives, and a writer."**_

"_**Your back in the NYPD, Kate?" **_

Asked a very angry writer.

"_**As of noon today. Castle you and I need to talk. We need to talk now. I have to go to the range now. You can go with me and we can talk on the way back and forth. Or you can wait here till I get back. **_

_**Castle this is my home and I am staying here so if that is bug in your ass, talk with me or be pissed off all the time."**_

"_Detective I'll go with you. I just have to check with Captain Gates."_

Castle walked out of the room and Beckett turned to the boys.

"_Do either of you have a problem with my return?"_

"_Not if you are open and free with an explanation of why you left and why you came back."_

"_Yes I will tell you all about it and the why I am back. _

_The Captain has put some restrictions on my return. I will only supervise cases, for the next few weeks, the reasons I'll tell you later today."_

"_Detective are you ready to go?"_

Castles voice was gruff and had no warmth in it at all.

"_Yes Castle I'm always ready for you."_

The two of then walked in silence out to Ryan's car, as she had not been assigned one yet. They did not talk till after Beckett qualified on the range and they are headed back to the 12th.

"_Well detective what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Rick I made a huge mistake in going to Washington for that job."_

"_Stop Detective I do not want to hear a blow, by blow tale of how poor Kate Beckett made a mistake and how everything will be like it was before. You dumped me for a job, a job in an other state. You never explained why then, so do not try to do it now. _

_I am now a paid sworn Consult of the New York City Police Force. I carry a badge and a gun. I did this so I could stay with the people I have come to love._

_I value their friendship, something you did not. If you have anything to say about a case or on Department issues say it. You and I are not partners or friends now, how that will work I have no ideas."_

"_Rick I know I hurt you, and I did make the move to the job wrong. I was selfish and only thought that in DC I could dig deeper in to my mothers murder, I can not change that. What I need to tell you and then the boys and Gates is that Senator Bratton, pulled strings to get me the job. _

_He also thru a close friend got me transferred to a job that I would never be in position to check on him. He also had an entry that I never be assigned a case or job involved New York." _

"_Ok Detective you want to believe that you did not think that the job offer came in a strange time, fine. Think about this the Government is on hold because of the deadlock in congress. People, read Agents are being forced to take two days unpaid leave a month. All of a sudden they have to hire a new agent for the AG, spend money sending her thru training at the FBI, Quantico training center. _

_Come on Kate how could you a trained NYPD detective not smell something wrong. As for Brackett investigation of him and your mother's death stopped the day you took that job." _

Kate's stunned at Rick's verbal assault. She knew he would be hurt but she never thought he was going to attack her this was. The worst was her said that she was not a partner, not a friend anymore, she wanted to cry but she held it together When she was alone she would cry in private. That sad she found she could not talk.

"_What Kate no snappy retort, yes I'm pissed you came back. With you away I have changed my life style. I found a group of friends who like me as I am now. So Detective Beckett, soon to be lieutenant Beckett I'll work with you and back you as long as we are on duty together, other than that stay the hell out of my life." _

"_I'm sorry you feel that way Rick, but I'm here to stay. Gates has made some changes that you are aware of and some only she and I know about. I'll stay out of your life outside the precinct , Also inside as much as the cases allow. My feeling about you and what it will remain between me and Dr Burke. That all I have to say about this."_

"_Fine with me Detective."_

They spoke no more till they walked onto the fourth floor and are greeted by the squad.

"_Becket we are going out we have a body down in "Times Square" it could be a sniper. Castle Gates would like you to come also, as this maybe the third sniper case in a month. Beckett Capt said that you remand her and get on the study work, what ever that means."_

The three left quickly leaving Kate alone. As the elevator closed Gates came out of her office.

"_Beckett 1PP has you study guide and forms to be signed, Also your car has been assigned it also at 1PP. Have a uni drive you down then come right back and study."_

"_Yes Captain on my way. LT you are the taxi today let's go."_

Beckett's arrival at 1PP did not go unnoticed one of the Senators friends informed him two minutes after she arrived.

At personal she signed forms for her health and welfare benefits and sign the necessary forms to take the Lieutenants exam. The last form was the issuing form for her assign police cruiser. As she read down the sheet she noted that the cruiser is listed as 2014 Ford Explorer 4X4, color blue. It was very unusual for a detective to be issued a new car, let alone a SUV, in blue. She questioned the clerk and she did a double-check and it came back as assigned by 1PP.

Beckett arrived back at twelfth at the same time as the boys, and Castle. The happy look she received from Espo, and Ryan is canceled by the look she got from Castle.

"_Ryan can you help me carry these books upstairs to the squad?"_

"_OK Beckett what are these books?_

"_Training manuals for the Lieutenants exam Espo." _

"_Your taking the exam Beckett?"_

"_Yes it was part of the agreement, 1PP for my coming back to the NYPD. Also I am only to supervise cases till the exam. So if you need help please feel free to ask."_

"_Are they any other side deals with your return?"_

"_Well I just made a deal with Castle, he wants me to stay out of his life when not at work, he also would like me to drop dead.""You did cut him deep, he was so down Alexis told me she thought he was going to jump in to the bottle like your Dad did."_

"_My dad did because someone he loved died."_

"_That the same way Castle descried your leaving. He felt you died and he grieved for you."_

"_I think you are wrong, he's the one who said good-bye, not me."_

"_Did you even ask him to go to DC with you? I think you were getting ready to run from him and the DC job came along as a god send."_

"_In a way you are right, I was getting shaky in my feelings. We were a couple a year, the longest time I have ever been with a man. The god send you mention was from my favorite Senator. He wanted Castle apart and me out of New York. All he had to do was wave that big new job in front of me, jack up my big head and little Kate took off."_

"_Beckett do you have proof that it was him?"_

"_Yes but it will do me no good as any Senator could have done the same. I was just letting the star-dust cloud my vision and thinking. Castle saw it as clear as can be, but I would not listen to him."_

"_You know he still loves you."_

"_Your wrong all I see in his eyes is hate, and he is right I did die in his eyes."_

"_Kate give him time, star in the game he will come around soon." _

_I'll try but it's going to get rougher, tougher before the end of things."_

They all went up to the squad room together minus Castle who perversely went ahead. They had no idea that what Beckett said about it's going to get rougher, tougher before the end of things."


End file.
